


A Normal Day In Chaldea

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [22]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Why does a 19th century russian composer have a character tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Salieri sets his plan in motion, and two servants are caught in the crossfire.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Normal Day In Chaldea

“LET’S SEE YOU ESCAPE THIS MOZART!” Shouted the armoured form of Antonio Salieri as his choir of Elizabeths continued their singing. Across the room, behind a makeshift barricade, Mozart, Tristan, and the recently summoned Pyotr Tchaikovsky huddled down.

“This place is insane!” Pyotr cried, putting his hands over his head in an attempt to drown out the noise.

“It’s not normally like this.” The other two servants responded.

“What is normally like then!” Pyotr shouted, trying to raise his voice over the awful drone of the choir. Whatever the other servants were about to say was interrupted by a volley of bullets piercing through the barricade, just barely missing the assembled servants. Tristan walked closer to the barricade.

“If we give you Mozart will you let us go?” Tristan shouted, trying to get the avenger’s attention. Salieri replied by erupting into a fit of laughter, and sending another volley of bullets towards the barricade.

At this moment, Gudako walked into the room. As she looked around, she quickly saw the source of the problem, and moved to fix it.

“Salieri! By my command spell, stop this!” She shouted, mana leaving the seal and rushing towards the armoured avenger. As the mana rushed into him, Salieri turned towards his master.

“You’re no fun.” He spoke, dematerializing his armour and silencing the choir. From behind the barricade, Pyotr poked his head out.

“Can I go back to the Throne?” He asked.

Everyone else in the room shook their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> day 22, Mozart. The end result of day 19, plus a reference to day 15. I'll be saving the conclusion to the roman vs boudica arc until the end, purely because the servants for it are too perfect to pass up on.
> 
> Also, this was written on the 21st, in a rare case of the author using foresight, and not leaving the actual writing until the last hour.


End file.
